Encounters of the Fourth Kind
by Athenia
Summary: This is just a short and cute little something I had to do for creative writing class. While on a bike ride I get abducted by aliens, but everything is not what it seems...


** **

** **

One night I thought it would be fun to take a quick bike ride in the dark. Just around the block. Be back in no time. I had a light attached to the front of my bike so I could see where I was going. Actually, the light was designed to let vehicles know I was there, like a reflector. As I found out. The stars overhead, the wind flying through my hair, I felt great pumping those pedals through the night. Most of the time, I had to concentrate on the road I could not see, from hitting any unexpected potholes. I hit the button on my light again and the green light started blinking. It still didn't help me see much. It just looked neat.

I was half way home when a bright light came up from behind me. Probably a car I thought and I moved to the side of the road. But this light didn't stop, this light surrounded me, _encompassed me. I stopped on the side of the road. The bright light was making me dizzy. I turned around, hoping to find the source of the white light. I tried to shield my eyes with my hand but the blinding light filled my vision and I blacked out._

I woke up lying on my back. I couldn't see anything, but that was because my eyes were closed. The table under me, probably stainless steel, was cold. I could feel the cold throughout me body. Then I realized I didn't have my own clothes on. Oh god, I thought to myself, accompanied by a billion and one different situations I might be in. They weren't very nice situations either. Luckily, I did have some clothes on. I was wearing a light smock, the kind that let in drafts.

My head felt thick and heavy. I couldn't lift it at the moment. I slowly opened my eyes. I squinted against the florescent lights above me. In addition to the lights, my vision was severely blurred. From what I could see, I saw shadows of beings looking over me and silently conversing with each other. I waited until my eyes could get used to the light and focus. And I didn't like what I saw. Aliens. Grays. I have been abducted by aliens!

I could see their huge black shiny eyes. Their heads were huge and bald. They had thin gray bodies. At this point in my story, I started freaking out. Not me, I told myself, I'm not going to let them test some ghoulish experiment on me! No-siree! I like my ovaries right where they are, thank you very much! I must have been screaming out loud and thrashing about because the gray aliens were alerted and running about. Many of them came into and left my line of sight.

Then I heard something miraculous. A human voice. The voice trailed in and out. 

"Dave…wore off…what should we do…" 

A second voice, male, replied, "Don't worry I'll take care of it." 

The second voice sounded oddly familiar. Sunday-nights-at 9:00-on Fox familiar. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked to my right at a man standing in the doorway. 

"Mulder?!" I asked skeptically.

"Please, call me Dave." The man said who was none other than David Duchovny himself.

"So, umm, Anne, is it?" He was holding a clipboard as he came to the table.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap- you?" I replied in a ticked off voice.

"Oh, just fine." He replied as he analyzed my chart.

"Anne, do you know why you're here?" He asked me as he set down the clipboard.

I glared at him. "Yeah, so those alien dudes can suck out my guts and stick them in formaldehyde. What are you doing here?"

"Heh, not quite." He said ignoring my question. I swung my legs over the side of the table to sit up. My head still ached and it pounded like crazy. David pulled up a swivel chair.

"Actually that couldn't be further from the truth," he continued. "You were taken…"

"Abducted," I interjected.

"…taken for purposes to find a genetic cure to a debilitating illness for the future."

"Huh?" I asked quizzically, "genetic cure for the future? I don't understand. Who's taken me?" David sighed. He waited a moment before he spoke.

"You see Anne, in our future human beings will be struck with an unimaginable cruel genetic disease. Millions have and will die from it. So small groups of scientists from the future have come back trying to find and isolate the gene that will eradicate the disease."

His eyes focused over my shoulder and behind me. I followed his gaze. I turned my head over my shoulder to see what he was looking at. The aliens.

But they were not aliens, they were humans. Sick human beings. What I thought were black almond shaped eyes, were really oversized Rayband sunglasses. I assumed they wore them to protect their fragile eyes. Some took off their glasses, revealing bony grave faces. They had dark circles under their eyes. Their heads were slightly large, but that was because they had no hair. They had thin, pale bodies, almost emaciated. One of the "alien" humans gave me a weak smile. I smiled back.

"Oh." I finally answered to David Mulder, Fox Duchovny. I found it difficult to get it through my skull what I had just heard and witnessed.

"Why don't they just ask for help?" I asked.

"They don't want to send the entire human race into mass hysteria. That could be our destruction in itself."

"Oh." I replied again. "Why don't they ask the government for help?"

"You know how the government is." David said with a slight smirk.

"Oh." I replied yet again. I must have sounded like the dumbest person on the face of this earth. And I'm not even blonde.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"You ask too many questions. Anyway, you can go home now. They've already taken your blood samples. The exit door is down the hall, second door on the left pass the drinking fountain. It will drop you off where we picked you up from."

David got up and out the chair back.

"Dave, what about my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." He said as he looked at me as though he hadn't noticed I was wearing a hospital smock before. "On the counter." He pointed and he turned to leave. 

"Oh Dave, one last question, why did they choose me?" He turned around and regarded me with a smile. 

"They were going to go to that cream-colored house on the corner, but they saw the light on your bike and thought it would save them the hassle." He turned around and walked out the door.

When I returned home, my mother said to me what she always says to me after I go for a bike ride. "Jeez Anne, that was a short bike ride."


End file.
